Rika Shiguma (chapter)
Rika Shiguma (志熊 理科, Shiguma Rika) is chapter fifteen of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter three of volume two. Summary As Kodaka walks into an empty corridor, he thought about how he always ends up being alone in classrooms while going to their next class due to the fact that he's not being informed in the first place. As he continued walking, he heard an explosion from a science room he was passing. Kodaka then came and investigated what was inside that caused the explosion and found a girl lying on the floor in the science room. He instantly grabbed the girl and examined her, afterward, he quickly brought her to the infirmary. After the nurse in the infirmary asked him questions, Kodaka returned to his classroom. During lunch break, Yukimura, as usual, brought Kodaka lunch and some gangster comics. As Kodaka was reading the comics, a girl in a lab coat entered the classroom and approached Kodaka while talking about him in a descriptive manner. The girl then introduced herself to Kodaka, her name was Rika Shiguma, and thanked Kodaka for saving her. Rika then offered to repay her rescuer with kindness, to which Kodaka denied, saying it's okay. But Rika wouldn't accept, saying she should repay him with something equivalent to her life. Kodaka tried to deny it again and asked if the substance inside the beaker that caused the explosion was "that" dangerous. Rika denied, saying that it was only a fast-acting sleeping gas and is harmless. With that said, Kodaka then came to the conclusion that he wasn't Rika's savior at all, but Rika remarked that if she were to continue lying down the floor, she thought that she was to be raped by the boys who can't contain their bestial urges. Upon hearing by Kodaka's classmates, they started to whisper rumors among themselves. Rika then continued going into detail about rape, but Kodaka stopped her half-way and told her talk about it outside, to which Rika agreed. Outside, Rika realized that what she discussed earlier wasn't to be done in public and continued to where she left off, to which Kodaka shouted not to. Rika then discussed to Kodaka on how she can repay him. Kodaka denied her offer the third time, but Rika suggested if she were to give her virginity to Kodaka as an act of repayment, to which Kodaka denied also. Kodaka then realized why Rika was alone in the science room during class hours. Rika explained that she takes lessons in the science room itself, which was the first time Kodaka heard of such a thing. Kodaka remarked that Rika has a lot of fantasies while looking at her with gentle eyes, to which Rika found it embarrassing for her part. Rika then asked Kodaka what he was doing along the corridors during class hours, Kodaka explained to her of him not having friends, and why he was misunderstood for being a delinquent because of his looks. Rika then suggested to let her dye Kodaka's hair back to black, to which Kodaka corrected her, saying it's his hair's natural color, much to Rika's disbelief. Kodaka then explained to her that his father is Japanese and her mother is British, to which Rika realized that Kodaka is of mixed heritage and thought that people who are half are beautiful, much to Kodaka's disappointment. Afterwards, Rika plucked strands of hair from Kodaka, to which Rika explained to Kodaka that through Kodaka's hair, she can unlock the mysteries of life, and again suggested to repay him with something that starts with a S and ends with a X". Kodaka instantly denied Rika's absurd offer, but what Rika actually meant was SOX, Kodaka misunderstood it for socks, but Rika corrected her, saying that SOx is sulfur oxides, much to Kodaka's surprise. Yet Kodaka remarked that what she said was made up, and Rika admitted that she was going to offer Kodaka SEX, her baby, and a 58 hour-long video collection of invertebrate mating, much to Kodaka's dismay. At the same time, the bell rang, and Kodaka told Rika that he will be going back to his classroom, and Rika said that she will later discuss her act of repayment to the latter, to which Kodaka denies and said goodbye to Rika. Before leaving, Rika asked Kodaka for his name, and as he did, Rika remarked that it was the first time for her to become interested in a mammal (Kodaka). After school, at the Neighbor's Club club-room, Kodaka shared to the others about what happened with him and Rika Shiguma, but skipped the part where Rika offered him her virginity. After sharing, Sena said that Rika is indeed weird to what she heard from others, causing Kodaka to ask the latter if she recognizes Rika. Sena confirmed and remarked that Rika was a genius inventor of all sort of things, and that her father enrolled her to the school in order for the school's reputation to rise, and added that the Science room where Kodaka found Rika lying was built specifically for her, much to Kodaka's surprise. Then Sena warned to Kodaka not to anger Rika, which may cause the latter to never attend school again. Afterwards, Rika entered the club-room, who was looking for Kodaka, and figured to join the Neighbor's club, much to Kodaka's, Sena's, Yozora's surprise. But after already signing the application form, and knowing the high motive of the club, which was to make friends, Rika was allowed to join the Neighbor's club, as declared by Yozora, the club's founder and president. After being accepted in the club, Rika immediately clung to Kodaka's arm, and asked Kodaka if she can do all kinds of stuff together with her, much to Kodaka's suspicion. Rika then told her fellow club members to get along with her, but also told them not to get in her and Kodaka's way, much to the girl's (except Rika) distress. And now, the Neighbor's club has now officially joined Rika Shiguma as its member.